


Cosmic

by Bolontiku



Series: Cosmic [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Working at a library you come face to face with the Red Skull and get dragged into the world of superheroes and villains





	1. Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first tryst into writing.

You looked around as four of your co-workers whined in front of you. “C'mon y/n! You have to come, just let the new kid close up! He’ll have to learn anyhow!”

“I am not gonna abandon the new kid on his first day. That sucks and Nick really, we close up at 10, that's an hour away I will be there after,” you sighed.

He smiled as he came around the counter his deep blue eyes locked with yours, you felt a shiver run through you as he wrapped an arm around your waist despite the fact that your had on your favorite grey sweater. “You promise you’ll be there? I'm not gonna leave until you promise cause you keep dodging me.”

You felt your face burn as he pushed your reading glasses up onto the bridge of your nose. “N-no, i uh… I mean yes I will be there,” you stammered.

“Holy hell! Nick got her to agree! Finally!”

“Shut up Bridge,” Nick shot back running a hand through his black hair. He hugged you briefly and pecked your cheek, “okay then cant wait to see you later. I am gonna call you to make sure you come!” he threatened wagging a finger at you.

They left chattering as they exited the large library and you looked around grateful there wasn't anyone around to see you blushing furiously. Why was Nick flirting with you? You shook your head and shoved your hands in your jeans pocket and made the announcement that the library would be closing shortly.

**

You smiled as David thanked you profusely for helping so much on his first day. You waved it off. “I was new once too, years ago,” a laugh, “have a good night! Imma go around and make sure the side door is locked.”

“Okay thanks bye!” you watched as he got in his car and left. Looking at your cell you realized it was 10:24 and hurried around to the side of the building, you knew Nick would be calling soon.

As you rounded the corner you came to a stop. There was a large group of men standing there, one man was shouting orders. You squinted your eyes and realized you had seen the man before.

You took a step back, there was no way-a small shriek left your lips as your cell started ringing. You bolted answering it quickly. “Nick! I'm in trouble!” you managed, but you felt a hand tangle in your hair and you were jerked back and thrown to the floor. You looked up as black boots came to a stop in front of you to see a man in a red skull mask.

“What do we have here? I believe its a librarian…how beneficial. We would like to check something out.”

You were pulled to your feet. “I…uhh, yeah no problem!” you swallowed the lump in your throat as they grabbed you roughly and led you to the front. You shook as you unlocked the front door. “W-wh-what are you uhm looking for?”

“It is a small cube, it will be in your storage units. I need it, the Cosmic Cube. Possibly with your antiquities departments.”

“Ohhh, I'm not allowed down there,” you murmured and yelped as the red masked man pulled you to him.

He was easily two feet taller than you, “then what good are you to me?” he growled.

“I! I can show you the way! And I’m good with the computers! Imma hacker so it won’t take me long to find it!” you screamed desperately.

Someone yelled and chaos erupted. You looked over your shoulder as a helicarrier appeared. You saw them, you had only seen them on the news, The Avengers.

You kicked him as hard as you could, he dropped you and you ran. You took the only elevator down and as it opened to the basement you blocked it open so it wouldn't go back up.

The computer took a moment to boot but it didn't take you long to find what you were looking for. Grateful for your hacking skills for once, you ran down the corridor to the storage door #17.

The door creaked open and you slid in, there in the middle sat a small cube no bigger than the rubicks cube you had at home.

“What the fuck? Seriously our government couldn't find funding to properly store some cosmic rubicks cube and keep safe from some Nazi nutzo?” you whimpered as you heard a loud crash.

“Little mouse…come out from wherever you are.” he cried.

You looked around and scolded yourself. There was no other way out aside from the narrow emergency staircase which would mean you had to run like mad past them. “So fucking stupid,” you muttered and then shifted the cube from one hand to another. Was it getting hot?

The Red skull looked over as his small band of troops yelled. Captain America was there, followed by the Black Widow. At the same time the librarian came out of a unit screaming. She clutched the cube to her chest, it had activated, green fire had begun to engulf the small frame of the woman.

He knew what that meant and ran.

“Steve! He's running!” Natasha yelled from where she was.

He began to run after him, but was taken aback as a unknown female stumbled into a group of enemies screaming, fire surrounding her. “Avengers we got a problem!”

“I see it,” Tony answered flying into the cramped basement. “What is that?” he frowned, “shit! Take cover!” he managed a small warning as the numbers on his helmet began to spike.

***

You gasped as the cube sank into your chest, you were burning! "Somebody help!" You screamed barely able to recognize your own voice. The air around you suddenly stilled and you felt your feet leave the floor.

“Tony! Can we save her?” you heard his voice clearly.

“Save yourself Cap!” came the answer.

You closed your eyes, so this was it…

***

The explosion rocked the building, knocking everyone atop to the floor.

Those in the basement coughed as they sat up. Steve was on his feet in moments. He ran over to the body in the center of the room. He jerked his gloves off and his fingers found a faint pulse at her neck.

Natasha coughed and pushed Clint off her. “Your too fat!“she said both looked over as Steve called ahead he had a small woman in his arms. "Is she really alive?” Natasha asked.

“She has a pulse,” Steve answered.


	2. Smile

Someone touched your forehead. People were shuffling around you. What was happening?

Everything came back. You sat up barely able to move, your body ached everywhere. God, everywhere! Someone in a white coat next to you tried to push you down, you managed to fall out the other side of the bed you were in…bed, that was a bed right? Damn why was everything so bright? Someone grabbed your arm and you jerked away.

You flinched as he flew back. “No!“ you yelled as several people came towards you trying to restrain you. You closed your eyes, "leave me ALONE!” you yelled panic completely in overdrive. You just wanted to go home. Something happened. It was suddenly so quiet. You peeked an eye open, there was no one in the room. A small huff of air left your lips, you didn't know what or where they had gone…so you pulled out the IV’s and tore off the little sticky monitor sensors. Diving through the closet and drawers of the small room you found no clothes.

You went into the bathroom and stopped as you saw yourself in the mirror. You were fully dressed. Your fave grey sweater and a pair of jeans. Had you hallucinated the paper hospital gown?

“Whatever, get the fuck outta dodge,” you muttered to yourself.

***

Easier said than done. You limped down countless corridors and finally found the elevators. As you moved to push the down button it opened and you came face to face with a red head that was taller than you. She smiled, “up and about already?” she grabbed your elbow as you stepped back almost falling. “Seems like you should still be in bed. Did the doctor say it was okay for you to be walking?”

“The doctor and his four person staff were mysteriously teleported to the roof of the building Ms. Romanoff,” came a voice.

You yelped as a man phased through the ceiling coming to stand next to the pretty redhead. You had expected him to melt through the floor.

“C'mon,” she said walking you back the way you had come, “we are here to help you,” leading you away from the green man.

“It wasn't a dream…” you managed.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, you are safe here. No need to panic, just keep calm. What do you remember?”

“Uhm…” you had remembered. Just now when you woke up….what happened? “I don't remember anything.” you bit your bottom lip. You looked up as someone knocked at the door.

“Hey! This is Steve Rogers,” Natasha offered as the tall blond walked in, “and that behind him is Nick Fury,” you nodded at them and pulled your legs up onto the bed with you.

“Hello,” you managed.

“I don't think she is ready to debrief right now Fury,” she said looking at you.

You let out a breath you hadn't realized you’d been holding.

“I'm here for you Natasha. Steve is here to take her to the living quarters. Can we get a name though?” he offered you a smile.

“Oh! Y/F/L/N, uhm…” Natasha smiled and looked down at your hand. You hadn't let her go.

Slowly you released her hand, she stood and gave you a reassuring look. “Steve will take good care of you. I wouldn't go otherwise. Take care of her Cap.”

You felt your eyes widen, “like Captain America?!”

He gave you a dazzling smile and held out his hand. “Yes, but feel free to call me Steve,” you took his hand slowly and he pulled you off the bed. “Come on, I heard you wanted out of this place. Can't disagree, it sucks being in the medical ward. Not all of the Avengers stay, but everyone has at one time or another. Since its late in the day most have gone out. Anyone you wanna meet?”

“Who else is there to meet?” you asked staring at your hand. You were holding hands with Cap America! Wait till you told Nick-you stopped dead in your tracks only to be pulled forwards.

Steve looked back at you and frowned. “Whats wrong?”

“What happened at the library?” you asked keeping your gaze on the floor.

“Don't remember?” he asked lifting your chin with two fingers till you met his blue eyes. “Its okay, don't stress. It will come back.”

“Can I go home?”

Steve frowned and looked around. “Lets talk. Want a coffee?” you nodded and felt warm as he smiled at you. “Okay, we got a kitchen and I can make a mean sandwich.”

***

You took a small bite of the sandwich. It was good. Still you were trying to process what he had told you. The library had some artifact that had been powerful, bad guys wanted it and you had been a victim.

“That doesn't explain why I am here. Why you don't want me going home.”

Steve frowned, “we don't think its safe. It seems that you know what they were after. We think they’ll come after you, your safe here.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Three weeks.”

Your mouth fell. He chuckled and reached over shutting your mouth for you. I’ll show you to your room,“ he stood and you followed him. "This will be all yours. Do whatever you like to it.”

“W-where do you sleep?”

He looked at you his blue eyes flicking to the door next to yours. “I stay in the room next to yours, Nats on the other side of you. This room here in front is Bucky’s. He went out you’ll meet him later.”

You smiled. “Thank you, uhm. Is it okay to... I need a shower.”

“Oh! Yes. I’ll be down the hall, there's a TV and video games there. Just come and join me when your done.,” he smiled at you and again you felt your face begin to burn.

“Yeah, okay thanks Steve,” he stepped back as you slid through the doorway and smiled slowly. He liked the way you blushed. He shook his head and walked away.

***

Steve frowned it had been two hours since he’d left you to shower. He made his way back and knocked at your door.

The door opened slightly your face appearing in the slight opening. You looked utterly flustered, Steve suppressed a smile. “Hi,” he felt the smile break on his face as you bit your lower lip. His gaze lingered there. “You okay?”

You frowned and shifted from one foot to another. “I don't-”

Steve stepped closer as you looked down, “i didn't catch the last part…” his fingers grazed the door pushing it open a bit more. His eyes widened as you stood there wrapped in only a towel. “Oh!” you blushed furiously as you reached one hand up to hold the towel in place the other at the bottom. He looked away quickly red dusting his own cheeks. “Uhm, sorry…hold on I’ll be right back,” he rushed to his own room and rifled through his drawers finding a pair of grey sweats and a black top. He came back to your door. Knocking it opened and he heard you from your bathroom. He took a breath and walked in eyes closed just to be safe. “I uh, have some clothes you can borrow.”

You came out of the bathroom and took the small pile gratefully. “I’ll be right out!”

He watched you as you turned and hurried back to the bathroom. He frowned realizing he’d just oggled you in a towel and your exposed legs. He shifted from one foot to the other. Still he couldn't deny you in just a towel-he shook his head.

You came out in the outfit practically swimming in it. “Thank you so much, I’m sorry to be such a pain.”

Steve laughed, “no! Your fine..nothing to be sorry about. If anything I should have realized sooner that you needed some clothes, I can send someone to get clothes for you.”

“You really don't need to!”

“Your going to be staying for awhile..hope you wanna stay,” he added.

You smiled up at him and he felt the floor under his feet shift.


	3. Special

The video played over and over again. Fury perked an eyebrow at Steve who looked over at Nat. “Well?”

“What do you want me to say?” Steve asked watching the video of you in the medical wing. First you had throw a man, then having closed your eyes you made them all disappear. Later to find out they had been moved to the roof of the building.

“What happened? The night at the library.” Fury asked.

“Its all there. We don't know why she was in flames or why Johann Schmidt was there, or what exactly he was after.” Steve exhaled and Fury frown.

“Fine, just get her to talk or we are going to have to cut her loose.”

***

You peeked out the door. There was no one around still it had been full not an hour earlier.

“If you would like directions or need help finding anything just ask ms. Y/L/N”

You jumped and looked around. “Who said that?”

“I am the AI for this building, Mr. Stark calls me Friday. I can assist in almost anything.”

“Holy crap! That is awesome.” you looked around “can you see me?”

“I can, though your privacy is protected in your bedroom.”

“Oh!” you looked around. “Are-is there anyone else in the living quarters?”

“Currently there is no one, they were called for a meeting.”

“So…kitchen is free.” you smiled and happily walked out.

***

Steve walked in to see you standing by the kitchen counter. There was a plate with peanut butter and jam sandwiches and it looked like you were waiting on coffee. He took a minute to watch you as you pulled his sweats back up as they slid down a bit.

“Hey Steve-” Sam came in and nearly ran into him. “Hey..”

You turned around surprised and saw Steve standing there a small blush on his cheeks, how long had he been there? “I was just waiting for coffee.” you said.

Sam smiled, “oh perfect! You are my favorite person right now. I'm Sam by the way. You must be y/n, Steve wont stop talking about you.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth as you looked at him moving to one side as Sam grabbed the jar of coffee and poured three cups. “All good things.” he finally managed. “How about that movie?”

Sam chuckled. “A movie sounds great! What are we watching?”

You liked Sam, he was easy going and he smiled a lot. “I'm up for it.” you followed the two men to the large entertainment room. There were a lot of books, in one end of the room there was a huge TV with several consoles hooked up. You followed Steve and sat next to him as Sam threw himself on the couch next to you.

You smiled as Sam said something and placed his hand on your knee. Steve cleared his throat and picked up the remote and switched through till he found something.

“Oh! This is Turner and Hooch! Such an old movie but so so good!” you exclaimed looking at Steve, a smile falling on your lips. You squeezed his knee and Sam caught your attention again.

***

You were holding a rubicks cube, and it was hot. So hot. You tried to drop it, but it stuck to you. Pain exploded across you as green flames erupted around you. A scream escaped your lips, somebody help!

Steve shook you hard, you had fallen asleep during the movie and had been making small noises. When you screamed both he and Sam were surprised. Sam jumped away as green flames burst from you. Your eyes shot open and you tried to push Steve off of you.

“I don't want to hurt you!“you yelled struggling with him. Still he wrapped his arms around you ignoring the pain as flames slid around him.

"Shhh, its okay, I'm here, I got you.”

Your racing heart began to slow and the sprinkler system finally set off drenching you. Still a small green glow kept you warm. “I'm sorry!"you cried clutching Steve to you. "Whats wrong with me?!”

Steve pulled away and met your eyes. “Nothing, your perfect.” he saw your eyes flicker to Sam who stood hands at his sides.

You saw the fear in Sams eyes and felt a tear slide down your face. He moved forwards and you buried your face in Steve's chest.

“Sam, I'm going to take her to her room. Can you clean up here?” Steve didn't wait for an answer, he swept you up in his arms and carried you back to your room. He set you down on your bed and looked away.

You frowned and looked down. The shirt you wore was in rags and you realized the fire had destroyed your clothes. You stood quickly and ran your hands over him, his shirt had been burned but as far as you could see he didn't have any injuries.

Steve held still as your small hands practically groped him. He knew what you were doing, still when you pulled his shirt up and stopped staring at his perfectly sculpted abs he grabbed your wrists.

“Uhm…sorry, I just…” you looked away..

Steve tipped your head up, “I'm okay. Super-soldier remember?” he smirked as you let out a breath. He couldn't help himself, he kissed you softly.

You jerked away, but he still had your hands in his and he pulled you to him and you melted.

Nat walked in and stopped short. “I, uh, brought you some clothes.”

You two broke apart quickly. She smiled at you as you as you walked over and took the clothes from her hurrying to the bathroom.

They watched you and she nudged Steve in the side. “Already? You move fast.”

“Nat-its not what you think.”

“What is it?”

Steve stared at the door, “shes special.”


	4. Blank

Nat smiled, “c'mon the boys are training. I know your bored as hell, I would be! Lets get you made up!”

You let her drag you into her room where you realized this was premeditated as you saw several outfits laying on the bed. “Nat…this is a waste of time, I'm shorter than you and chunkier.”

“You are not chunkier! You've got voluptuous curves! And you are shorter, that's why I went and got you new clothes.” she said matter-of-factly.

“Yes but those were all jeans and-you didn't.”

“I just picked up a few things i knew you wouldn't accept and kept them here in my room. We are women and we should feel pampered. Anyways, i noticed you and Steve have been awkward lately.”

She wasn't wrong. Since the kiss Steve avoided you like the plague, not that you had much time since he had all those extra missions and you were going to a quack.

Your memory was slowly coming back. You told them everything you could. Except what had happened to the rubicks cube, it seemed as if you were suppressing that information. “Well he has all those missions Fury has been sennding him on..”

Nat looked at you quizzically. “But Fury isn't-oh.”

“What?” you felt your heart drop as you realized what she meant. “Hes been asking for extra missions.” you sat down on the edge of the bed. “Cause he doesn't wanna see me.”

Nat sat next to you, “I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation.” she offered rubbing your arm.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Nat, I don't feel up to this, I'm going to lay down.” she watched you leave and decided she was going to have a talk with her friend.

***

Steve smiled as Natasha walked into the training room. She caught Bucky's shoulder and seeing the look on her face he immediately walked off the mat.

Steve barely had time to block as she swung at his head. “Nat!” still she came at him, he fended her off and he saw everyone begin to sit no doubt taking bets.

He had been distracted, her legs wrapped around his head and his feet left the ground. He landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Still Nat sat atop him, knees on either side of his head. “What is wrong with you?!” she demanded.

He clutched her thighs and managed a cough, “what do you mean?” he wrapped his legs around her upper body and she fell back with a grunt not giving up her hold on his upper body with her legs. They looked like a human pretzel.

“Your so stupid Rogers! Shes been feeling down and now she thinks you hate her…”

“What?! I could never hate her.."he protested.

"Well you have been avoiding her!” Sam called from the side.

“Shut up Sam!” Steve groaned.

“Is that why hes been in a mood?” Tony asked walking in.

“I. Have. Not. Been. In. A. Mood!” he managed to get out of Nats hold and stood.

“Good then it wont bother you that she left right?” Tony asked popping food into his mouth.

Steve felt his jaw drop. “What did you say?”

Nat took advantage of the distraction and knocked him off his feet. “She left?”

Tony nodded as all eyes turned to him. “Shes healed enough, her powers have been under control. No outburst, Fury has all the info he needs. Hes actually acquired more without her. About this cosmic cube. She even learned to use some of her abilities thanks to Wanda and Vision.”

Steve started to the door.

“Where ya going wonder boy?”

“I'm going to find her and bring her back.”

***

You looked around your apartment. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been footing the bill for your place and kept surveillance. Though it seemed useless as no one had approached your place at all.

You had left everything behind. It didn't seem right to take anything as they had paid for it all. Maybe the next girl could use it.

You had taken one thing, one of Steve's shirts. It smelled like him. You pulled off your clothes and pulled it on. Your chest hurt. You realized now that he had been nice to you just to set you at ease, to get you to remember.

You climbed into bed and curled into a little ball tears falling. You frowned, you would not cry. Still a small whimper escaped you. You remembered leaning into him watching some cartoon, your hand finding his. Did he look at every girl like that? Maybe you thought it was just you.

Still why had he kissed you then? Why had he made you feel so safe? It wasn't fair.

***

Fury looked up as Coulson walked in.

“We got a problem.” he showed Fury the video that had just come back from the labs.

It was off of Nats video equipment. It had been damaged and taken awhile to get restored but they watched as Coulson forwarded it to the fight in the basement.

“There” he pointed at y/n figure. You stumbled out screaming. The cube clearly in your hands as you clutched your chest. “See? She absorbed it.” Fury watched in amazement as the cube did sink into your chest, green fire engulfing you, and your feet leaving the ground before a blast knocked Clint into Natasha.

“It wasn't a blast, it was an energy surge as the cube merged with her. Also..” the screen was fuzzy as Nat threw the vid off her. “Even though we don't have the camera you know we still get the recording. Watch this.” he pointed at someone who scrambled around where you had been picked up by Cap. “Look, this..hes picking something up.”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“We think its her heart. And whoever controls that…”

“Where is it?”

Coulson enhanced the video and Fury cursed. “They have it.”

***

You sat up as a knock came at your door. “Who is it?”

“Y/N?! Is that really you?”

“Nick?"you opened the door and were swept up in his arms.

"God! I've been so worried about you! When I called and you-" he closed his eyes, "never mind that. Your safe, your alive. And I'm so sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked confused. You saw him then, standing just outside the door. “Nick!” you pulled him behind you, it had taken you two weeks to learn from Wanda how to channel the flames, but you had learned. Now you put them to use, flames leapt from your hands to surround the Red Mask.

“Ahh-ah-ah! My dear little mouse…” he chuckled. “Now that wont do, your flames are harmless on me, cause I hold this,” he held out his hand. There in his hand beat a tiny little heart. He pulled it close to his lips, “now kneel.”

You felt a pain in your chest and as hard as you fought you fell to your knees in front of him.

He smiled,“there is a good little mouse.”

Terror filled you, shaking your body as he walked around you. Nick stammered, “I d-did what you wanted, I can go right?”

“Oh but you’ll miss out on all the fun.” he answered, “but if you must go.” he caught Nick by the throat and lifted him off his feet, “let me see you on your way!”

You cried out as you heard your apartment window shatter Nicks cry for help quickly dissipating as he plunged from your thirteenth floor window.

A hand fell on your shoulder, “i can make this easier on you. You will become my slave,” he whispered to your heart.

You hiccuped as you felt something cold begin to spread from the center of your chest. Closing your eyes you realized what was happening, you pictured Steve's face one last time.

His blue eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled at you, how warm he felt as he pulled you into a hug. The way he smelled, his large hand closing around yours as you shyly slid yours in his, and lastly how soft his lips had felt against yours.

“Steve…"it was a small whimper before everything went blank.


	5. Rip

Steve saw Tony waiting for him by the front of the apartment building. There were cops everywhere, someone had thrown themselves off the building. His heart stopped as he paused, “its some guy.” Tony told him ushering him into the building.

They came to your door and walked in. Steve frowned at the broken glass.   
Nats voice came over the comms. “Guys, this kid worked with y/n. Video shows he led Johann here.”

“Where is she?”

Fury interrupted, “We know where she is, we have a hele-carrier en route.”

***

You looked around dispassionately as he cackled behind you.

“Yes! That's it my dear! Burn it all down!” he clenched his fist tighter around the fragile object in his hand. “More! Push it further! You can do more! Lets just see how much power you really have!”

You screamed as fire exploded from you. The red skull watched in awe as the world shifted right before them, it was as if a rip opened and what he saw sent shivers through him. He smiled.

***

“Y/n is no longer friend,” Fury said pointing to several screens. Images of you spreading chaos throughout the city spread out before them.

Steve and Nat looked at each other, “hes controlling her.”

“Of course he is, but until we get her heart back she is our enemy.” Fury frowned, “I don't like this anymore than you do. Neutralize her. Whatever it takes.”

The hele-carrier came to a stop and the Avengers stepped out. The city had been decimated, not to far off they could hear someone cackling.

“Lets go,” Steve led them off.

***

“Johann! Stop this!”

He looked over and smiled, “nice of you to join us! Look, this is what power is! This is my destiny!”

They caught a glimpse of the army before them. You turned to face them, green flames surrounding you. Steve didn't think twice, he ran forwards.

“Time to get busy!” Clint exclaimed as the small army surged forwards.

Steve ran through, knocking back several bodies. He jumped over a few and came face to face with you. “Y/N,” he breathed.

Your eyes flickered as he stared at you, you knew him.

“Kill him,” came the command.

You didn't hesitate. You set off a small explosion point blank. Cap blown onto his back feet away. He saw Bucky fly over him. “Bucky wait!”

Bucky didn't, he attacked. You dodged several punches deflecting a knee. You saw it coming, there was no way you could block the next punch. Still a hand caught Bucky's. You blinked and saw Cap holding onto Bucky.

“We can't hurt her!”

“We have to. Shes not in control of herself Steve! If we can knock her unconscious we have a chance!” Bucky shot back.

Steve nodded turning in time to deflect a blast of fire. The two moving in sync, blocking your attacks as they closed in on you.

You dodged Bucky's fist and turned to see the red and blue of caps shield.

Johann cursed as the rip began to close. He looked around to see you slump over into Steve’s arms. “Noooo!!” he roared angrily.


	6. Little Mouse

You woke with a start. Strapped down to a table in what reminded you of an incubator. “Steve? Nat! Somebody!?” you cried panicking as you tried to move. You began to gasp and closed your eyes. “Please…somebody help me!?” tears slid down your cheeks. You sobbed as you remembered, you couldn't stop any of it. You hadn't been able to stop your own body from doing what he had demanded.

Still, even now, something was demanding you break free.

***

Steve watched as you struggled in the glass case. They had used it previously on Wanda, it had suppressed her powers and she had been unable to escape. He stepped forwards behind the two way mirror as he heard you whimper his name.

“Steve, we cant let her go, not until we get it back.” Fury said laying a hand on his shoulder.

“She cant breathe…”

Wanda stepped up beside him, “she can. Once she calms down she will breath just fine.” she assured him.

“We need to find Johann,” Tony piped up. “We have confirmed his whereabouts.”

Steve clenched his jaw tight. “Suit up.”

***

“Escape, escape and come back to me!"Johann demanded. He cursed and threw down the green beating heart into a small box. "If I cannot have you-"he pulled out a knife.

*** 

They set down and moved quickly. The warehouse crawling with hydra agents. Captain leading them in, it didn't take long before they were cutting down several men. Inevitably a siren was set off and all hell broke lose.

Clint followed Natasha, both working seamlessly together cutting a path through them all for Cap while Tony flew overhead rockets flying free.

"Cap, you may want to move faster.” came Fury’s voice over the comm. “Something is happening to her.”

The team doubled their efforts. And soon they came to the main area of the warehouse.

“Nat?” came Wanda's voice.

“Yes?”

“Shes gone.”

Nat froze as did the rest. “What do you mean gone?”

“She is not here, she disappeared from right in front of us.”

***  
Johann smiled as you appeared before him in a fury of green flames. “Ahhh, there you are!” he cooed cupping your face in his hands. You looked down at the box, sadness filling you. “Tsk, we have work to do my little mouse.”

“Let. Her. Go.” came Steve's voice.

The two of you looked over in surprise. “Ahh, my old friend! Just in time to see what we can accomplish!” he sneered reaching back into the box. A look of confusion crossed his face as he came back empty handed and looked at you.

You stood before him cradling the small fluttering heart. It had several holes in it from where he had stabbed it repeatedly and was squeezed out of proportion.

“Give it to me.” he demanded.

You looked over at Nat, a small sad smile crossing your face.

“Y/N?” she stepped closer and you took one back holding the precious item closer.

“Run.” it was barely a whisper as you pushed it into your chest.

Nat cried out as flames erupted hot and angry. Steve moved forwards a cry on his lips as your wrapped your arms around Johann.

They were thrown back as you clutched the man to you, flames intensifying. His screams of pain echoing your earlier ones.

“Y/N! Don't do this!” Steve yelled forcing himself to his feet.

Your eyes locked with his. “Thank you.”

Steve flew back, even using his shield he was unable to stay on his feet. The blast was too strong, and the wind whipped back towards you as you forced it to stay contained to the two of you.

Blue eyes and a gentle smile graced your last conscious moments.

***

Nat flew to her feet, Cap grabbed her hugging her to him. “She’s gone.”

“No!"she cried reaching over him. "She cant! Steve-let me go!” she yelled her throat closing as she looked at the crater where you had stood last. “We have to look! We ca-cant just give up on her!” she struggled to free herself from his arms. “Cap!” a sob pushed past her lips. “She didn't know!” she cried angrily.

Steve sank to the floor holding her.

Clint hung his head as Tony touched down beside him. He scanned the area trying to find something. Any last shred of hope.

There was nothing.


End file.
